West Coast Poplock
West Coast Poplock es una canción de Ronnie Hudson. Es emitida en Bounce FM en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Es una canción muy buena que se refiere a California, el estado en el que está basado San Andreas. Letra Now wait a minute California knows how to party (x2) In the city, of L.A. In the city, of good old Watts. In the city, city of Compton (???) There Poplock (???) WOOOO Poplocking in Rolls-Royces, Cadillac, Lincoln and Mercedes Bens Poplocking in Howard Johnson, Sheraton (???) Poplocking at the Holiday Inn Poplocking in Hollywood, it's understood While listening to the Mac Poplocking at Broadway, everyday To the Preachers So rough, so tough, out here baby So rough, so tough, out here California knows how to party (x2) In the city, of L.A. In the city, a girl wants! (???) In the city, of good old Watts. There Poplock Dance, dance disco style It's all on the West Coast Living good and playing hard Cruising the Boulevard Leaning and feeling (???) And you won't be dreaming That's what it's all about So rough, so tough, out here baby (x4) WOOOO Lock it up baby WOOOO, YA Lock them shoulders Lock them arms Now lock that neck Just raise those fingers in the air I swear it's getting mighty funky out there There's a party over here There's a party over there Can't get it right on cuz Playboys That's cool, clean and man Can't get it right on cuz Right on So rough, so tough, out here baby So rough, so tough, out here California knows how to party (x2) In the city, of L.A. In the city, of good old Watts. In the city, city of Compton (???) WOOO There Poplock Poplocking in Rolls-Royces, Cadillac, Lincoln and Mercedes Bens Poplocking in Howard Johnson, Sheraton (???) Poplocking at the Holiday Inn Poplocking in Hollywood, it's understood While listening to the Mac Poplocking at Broadway, everyday To the Preachers So rough, so tough, out here baby So rough, so tough, out here California knows how to party (x2) In the city, of L.A. In the city, of good old Watts. In the city, city of Compton (???) WOOO There Poplock Dance, dance disco style It's all on the West Coast Living good and playing hard Cruising the Boulevard Leaning and feeling (???) And you won't be dreaming That's what it's all about So rough, so tough, out here baby (x3) Shake your booty and bust your soul Get up, Get Up Shake your booty and bust your soul Get up, Get Up Shake your booty and bust your soul Get up, Get Up Make you wannna scream, Make you wanna scream Shake your booty and bust your soul Get up, Get Up Make you wannna scream, Make you wanna scream Shake your booty and bust your soul Get up, Get Up Make you wannna scream, Make you wanna scream Shake your booty and bust your soul Get up, Get Up Make you wannna scream, Make you wanna scream Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Ronnie Hudson and The Street People - "West Coast Poplock" Categoría:Canciones de Bounce FM